Loneliest
by NijiBrush
Summary: I clenched my teeth as my trembling hand reached into the pocket of my jacket. Feeling the tiny velvet box I wrapped my sweating fingertips around it and pulled it out into the open. "Aelita...I..." -Jerlita- Jeremie's POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Code Lyoko. **

Loneliest

"I remember those days...a little too well sometimes Aelita." I whispered as I folded my arms over my chest.

Her green eyes softened as she looked at me with concern I found beautiful. Maybe even hopeful...?

"We'll never forget about what happened yes... But weren't those days happy sometimes too?"

My mind slowly trailed back in time, as I thought about her question. The fight against XANA had ended about nine years ago, yet sometimes those memories still had a way of pushing their way into everyday moments. Even here on a night that was suppose to mean so much to me...

"Of course. I mean if it wasn't for the super computer I wouldn't have met you Aelita." A slight smile rose to her face as she gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I agree. Meeting you was well worth it Jeremie." I averted my eyes to the side as a small wave of heat came over my otherwise pale complexion. I realized by now how she felt about me but... "Thank you Aeilta...it um means a lot to hear you say that."

Shyly looking back at her I noticed her smile widen. "You're welcome Jeremie." The stars were reflecting in my glasses like perfect examples of both art and science, but at the moment all I could think of was how long I had waited for this night.

My pulse was rising steadily as I cautiously reached for her hand beside me. I still found it a little shocking when she didn't resist intertwining her fingers with my own. I closed my eyes tightly in the darkness of the city park, letting my ears take in the sound of cars gently drifting pass on the nearby road. The footsteps and gentle talk of the other people watching the stars.

But more than anything else the warmth from her hand was unbelievably real...

Just as she was.

Yet somewhere in the back of my heart it still felt as if I had invented her from a lonely dream. But she was really here...really here with me. I squeezed a little tighter to her hand as I grappled for air enough to say the words I'd been rehearsing all afternoon.

"Aelita...I...that is...um..." She gazed innocently at me as she seemed almost amused by my stumbling words. "What is it Jeremie?" Everything I had planned to ask crumbled into nothing as I watched a slight breeze ruffle a few locks of her hair.

Why was this so difficult...? I questioned inwardly. Or better still, why was I such a coward?

"Jeremie, earth to Jeremie?" She said with a soft laugh that pulled me out of my racing thoughts. On instinct I reached to nervously straighten my glasses with my free hand. "Um I was just..."

"What were you saying...? Hmm?" She asked with a gentle persistence. Swallowing awkwardly I fought for something to say. "Um I was just...I w-wanted to ask you something...I guess..."

I guessed!? What did I mean by that!? I thought as I scolded my poor choice of words.

"Okay, I'm listening." She said with a playful smile. For a split second my heart went from beating out of my chest to stopping altogether...and then back again.

She was always so kind to me...I didn't...couldn't ever deserve her yet I...

"I'd like it if...you were as honest with me as possible..." I said before thinking. "I mean I know you always are! But I... I mean that is...would you-" I suddenly stopped speaking. I was getting ahead of myself, and messing up just as badly as I was afraid I might.

But it didn't matter...because if her answer was no...then nothing would ever matter again.

I clenched my teeth as my trembling hand reached into the pocket of my jacket. Feeling the tiny velvet box I wrapped my sweating fingertips around it and pulled it out into the open. "Aelita...I...I've always loved you!" The words came spilling from me beyond my control. "You deserve better...but I've needed you from the first instant I met you... And I..."

Finding the courage to look up into her green eyes I saw they were wide with shock. Not sure what that meant caused even more panic to rush through me.

"I...I still need you!"

Was I pleading...? Begging her to see beyond every flaw that was glaring? Everything that was so wrong about me...

Air caught back in my throat as I fought to finally say those last words. That sentence that would mean the rest of my life...

"Would you consider marrying me...!?"

Having said it, I inhaled a few sharp breaths. My head felt lighter and for a moment I almost believed I would pass out but...

Before time could tick even one more second by, she reached and embraced my neck as I felt streams of hot tears fall from her eyes. My heart trembled even as my voice failed to speak. I simply sat frozen on the tiny park bench.

"Jeremie..." She whispered slowly; her tone more sincere than I had ever heard. "I wish you would have believed in yourself enough to know my answer but..." My heart fell into a gentle, almost slow motion rhythm as I hung onto her words for just what they were...my future and my all.

"But regardless it doesn't matter... As long as I'm alive and living the life you helped to give me back...well then my answer will be the same..." She slowly pulled back to look into my eyes that were beginning to release tears.

Gently she reached to wipe the liquid away as her smile beamed resplendently. "You Jeremie...have always been the only person I would ever have answered yes to..."

Not allowing my mind the seconds to grasp her words, she slowly met my lips with her own.

Not the world or all those in it, even the familiar voices of our friends I could hear drawing nearer in the distant, mattered in that moment.

Everything faded into the background as I finally let myself begin to believe that yes...

Without doubt...

My loneliest dream had come true.

FIN

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review. ^_^**


End file.
